


The Swarm Queen's Trance

by Alistair Lacroix (FabulousMurder)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, BDSM, Bondage, Cloaca, Cunnilingus, Dragonfolk, F/M, Femdom, Hypnotism, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Spiderfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/Alistair%20Lacroix
Summary: Kleirerria, Queen of the Spiderfolk, gets a surprise visit from her (least?) favourite dragon king.
Relationships: Kleirerria/Rushiasha
Kudos: 10





	The Swarm Queen's Trance

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains graphic depictions of sexual acts as well as humanoids with animal traits.

“To what do I owe the… misfortune?” A voice cut through the damp dark air of the Holy Sacais Cavern. A single red eye glowed through the darkness glowering down at her visitor. The visitor knelt to the floor of the cavern in reverence, “Cut the shit,” The voice said. The click of the woman’s heels echoed through the cavern as she approached her visitor, “What do you want, Rushiasha, King of Dragons?” The tall woman snapped down at her bowing visitor. Her sole visible red eye glared down through Rushiasha’s body in the darkness.

“Oh please, Kleirerria,” Rushiasha said coyly, righting himself, “Do I always need a reason to visit a _dear friend_?” The dragon’s tail swished back and forth behind him, elegant and intimidating, even in his humanoid form. His purple eyes glimmered with ethereal power in the darkness of the cavern. Kleirerria’s hand flew past Rushiasha’s head and hit the wall behind him with such force that a few pebbles crumbled to the floor.

“ _Dear friend_ ,” Kleirerria hissed. Her pedipalps brushed against the patches of scales on Rushiasha’s neck, “I know you too well. You would never take the time to take your humanoid form and come visit me if you didn’t want something, Rushiasha.” The spiderfolk woman’s voice was as even and calm as it was menacing. Rushiasa grinned, baring his long dragon fangs at Kleirerria. The jointed legs growing out of her back curled around Rushiasha gently, scratching at his scales with her tarsal claws. Rushiasha’s tail curled around one of Kleirerria’s extra legs at first affectionately but then tightened around the thin limb.

“You think so lowly of me, Kleirerria,” Rushiasha said, prying the spiderfolk’s limbs off of his leg one by one, “Or perhaps you think far too highly of me,” He crooned as her free hand stroked up his inner thigh. His tail caught her hand and lifted the extremity up in front of his face. The dragon inspected the woman’s long thin fingers carefully. His mauve eyes followed the shape of her lean fingers in front of him, “Ah, the spiderfolk tradition of claw painting,” Rushiasha said looking closely at the woman’s long claws, “Excellent detail work,” He said.

“We both know you didn’t come here to talk about spiderfolk painting traditions,” Kleirerria said, attempting to pull her hand away from Rushiasha’s tail. The appendage held her hand tightly as she tried to free herself. Rushiasha clicked his tongue and placed her fingers over his lips gently.

“Well, that much is true, _dear friend_ ,” Rushiasha said. His hot breath on Kleirerria’s fingers sent a soft shiver up her spine. Rushiasha took hold of Kleirreria’s wrist with his hand, allowing his own long claws to curl around the thin limb tightly. His tail flicked up underneath her chin, the caudal spade of his tail stroked the soft snowy skin as she glared at him, “Don’t look so displeased, my beautiful sorceress,” The dragon king said, “Just because you don’t have the strength of a dragon doesn’t mean you’re not strong.” He chuckled. The dragon swung the spiderfolk woman around and delicately pinned her against the wall of the cavern being careful of the spiderfolk’s extra legs.

“Rushiasha, my _dear friend_ ,” Kleirerria hummed. The sorceress’s hand glowed, dimly lighting the cavern for a moment. Rushiasha grimaced, fighting the spiderfolk’s magic to move his body. Kleirerria slipped out from his grasp and pinned the frozen dragon against the wall from behind, “Isn’t it a shame that your draconic strength really is the only thing you have going for you?” She murmured, stroking her claws through Rushiasha’s hair, “All the power of the cosmos wasted on you and your people,” She said, nibbling on the dragon king’s ear as she ran her fingers up his inner thigh. Rushiasha let out a quiet moan as Kleirerria’s claws scraped over his plate-like scales. The spiderfolk’s long, extraneous legs wrapped around his body aggressively as if he were prey caught in her web, “My _dear friend_ ,” She said, pressing her body flush against the dragon. The sorceress’s spinnerets wove threads of silk around his wrists. Rushiasha let out a low growl from his chest, fighting the sorceress’s strength with every ounce of his being, “It’s my turn… is it not?” She chastised the dragon king as she spun his helpless body around and laid him on the floor of her cavern. She crawled over him nimbly spinning a web around his wrists and ankles and attaching the limbs to the cool stone floor. Satisfied with her work, Kleirerria stood over Rushiasha’s body, looking down at the defenceless dragon.

"You bitch," Rushiasha spat as the sorceress released him from her spell. Kleirerria stroked the dragon's chin with a set of her tarsal claws, lowering her body onto Rushiasha's hips. The dragon king shivered as the spiderfolk queen's cool skin touched his black scales. The dragon’s tail lashed angrily along the floor of the cavern but try as he might, Kleirerria’s webs held him fast to the stone. The spiderfolk sorceress smirked down at him as he struggled futilely against the silk bindings.

“Language, Rushiasha,” Kleirerria scolded him, dragging the claws on her fingers over the humanoid skin on his face lightly. The pale woman leaned down and pressed her lips to Rushiasha’s, taunting the dragon king in his incapacitated state. Rushiasha hesitated before he kissed the spider queen back. His tail continued to flick side to side with annoyance as his lips moulded to Kleirerria’s. Kleirerria cupped Rushiasha’s face, her fingers drumming along the dragon’s skin as she tilted his chin up to give her better access to his lips.

Kleirerria’s thumb stroked Rushiasha’s cheek gently as the spiderfolk sorceress kissed the dragon king hotly. Her tongue forced its way through Rushiasha’s lips, exploring the dragon’s mouth eagerly. The spiderfolk lady’s tongue stroked over the sharp teeth filling Rushiasha’s mouth. The dragon’s hot breath filled her cool mouth as Kleirerria explored every crevice of his mouth. The spiderfolk queen nipped at Rushiasha’s bottom lip playfully. A soft snarl resonated through the dragon king’s chest. The dragon’s tail lashed underneath him as Kleirerria kissed him. A tiny giggle reverberated through their connected mouths as Kleirerria combed Rushiasha’s black hair out of his face. As she pulled her head back, Rushiasha spat up into her uncovered eye.

“Oh, Rushi, my sweet disobedient little dragon,” Kleirerria sang. She put one hand behind her head and released the bandages covering the other half of her face. Seven red eyes blinked open as they were exposed to the air of the cavern, “I’d urge you to be polite, lest I have to punish you, dear,” The spiderfolk queen scolded her vulnerable companion. Rushiasha bared his fangs, glittering with the stardust the dragon had been consuming daily, “Does someone wish to be punished?” Kleirerria said. All eight of her red eyes glowed for a moment. The soft light reflected through Rushiasha’s purple eyes until the dragon’s shimmery irises were glazed over and unfocused by her spell. Kleirerria lifted her skirt, revealing the lily-white skin of her pussy. Rushiasha’s duteous gaze fell over the curves of her vulva. The smooth skin seemed almost iridescent in the darkness of the cavern. The extra legs growing out of the spiderfolk woman’s back touched the ground soundlessly, lifting her light body off of Rushiasha’s hips and settling her over the dragon’s face, “Be _good_ , Rushiasha,” Kleirerria said, “Be my respectful little king and use your tongue for what it’s good for.” Rushiasha’s long tongue slipped past his fangs, running along Kleirerria’s slit obediently.

Kleirerria’s eyes marvelled down at Rushiasha’s helpless eyes as his tongue moved over her clit. The dragon’s long tongue swirled around her clitoral hood. Kleirerria’s crimson eyes analysed every little movement of Rushiasha’s eyes as his the flat of his tongue dragged over her clitoris. A sweet gasp escaped Kleirerria’s lips as she combed Rushiasha’s hair back so she could stare into the dragon king’s violet eyes. The spiderfolk sorceress’s magic flowed through the dragon’s veins as his tongue glided between her pussy lips. His mouth massaged the moist hole that sat atop it as his tongue slid along her labia tantalisingly.

“ _Good_ boy, Rushiasha,” Kleirerria said. Her eyes watched his intently as his tongue crept along the curve of her pussy. Rushiasha hummed, letting the sound vibrate through his lips against her vulva. The tip of the dragon king’s tongue flicked along her slit as she bore down on his face. Rushiasha’s lips grazed over her wet pussy. His tongue delved between her pussy lips, licking up the sweet fluid as he kissed her pussy. The viscous liquid coated his tongue and lips as he lapped at the velvety skin of her labia. Kleirerria’s breath hitched in her throat as the dragon king ate her out duteously. Her claws raked through the dragon’s silky black hair as she peered down into his glassy, hypnotised eyes.

Kleirerria’s eyes glimmered with arcane power as she grinded her hips down onto Rushiasha's face. The dragon's hot breath tickled the silky skin of her vulva as his tongue glided along the slick walls of her labia. Each tiny movement of Rushiasha’s tongue and mouth sent tingles of pleasure up her spine. The extra legs growing out of the spiderfolk woman’s back twitched as Rushiasha obediently stimulated her clit with his tongue. Her purple hair fell over her eyes messily as she admired the dragon king laying powerless beneath her. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as Rushiasha’s tongue lingered over her clit. The tip of the dragon’s tongue circled the small nub sending an aching pleasure searing through Kleirerria’s core. A muted moan escaped Kleirerria’s lips as Rushiasha’s tongue slithered over her vulva dexterously. The slick muscle sent sparks flying over Kleirerria's cool skin as the dragon king ate her out compliantly. The sorceress's trance left the dragon's purple eyes vacant and unseeing as he obeyed her every command.

"So _talented_ ," Kleirerria praised him as she played with his hair absently. She could feel the smooth fangs protruding from his mouth graze her skin gently as Rushiasha opened his mouth a bit wider. The dragon king’s tongue ran along the inner walls of her labia as he savoured the taste of her sex. Kleirerria’s claws scraped against the dragon king’s humanoid skin. She reached one hand back and ran her palm up the dragon’s thigh, taking in the soft texture of the keratin scales covering the dragon’s lower half. Her claws scratched the scales lovingly as she massaged the dragon’s adductor longus. Rushiasha’s tongue dipped into her pussy for just a moment before the hypnotised dragon closed his lips around her clit. Kleirerria’s breath hitched in her throat. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she stared down into Rushiasha’s spellbound eyes.

The dragon king sucked at the soft flesh, swirling his tongue around the spiderfolk queen’s clitoris glans. Kleirerria’s fingers moved up between his legs. The dragon’s hard cock protruded into the loose tunic garment he was wearing. Kleirerria peeled back the hem of his tunic with one hand as Rushiasha’s tongue pleasured her diligently. The sorceress’s hand palmed the dragon’s erection. She could feel the vibration of Rushiasha’s moaning against her vulva. Each movement of her fingers sent a vibration through her body. The pleasure smouldered in her core as she watched Rushiasha’s transfixed gaze as the dragon fed her luxuria.

“What a good boy you are, Rushiasha,” Kleirerria said. Her fingers teased his cock as she rode his face, “Should I reward you for being such a good boy?” She asked more to herself than to her captivated partner. The dragon’s tail swayed underneath him lazily as he ate the spiderfolk queen out submissively. His lips massaged her clit as he suckled on her essence innocently. Kleirerria ran her fingers up the underside of Rushiasha’s cock. The dragon’s cock twitched as Kleirerria caressed his shaft. His sweet moans vibrated through her body as the sorceress stroked his cock. Kleirerria knew she didn’t need to maintain the enchantment over the dragon king, but the distant, faraway look in his eyes as his tongue glided over her slit inflamed her desire.

A bead of precum dripped down the dragon’s shaft. Kleirerria’s fingers worked the dragon’s cock with the kind of slow deliberation that could only be seen in the spiderfolk’s hydrostatic movement. She gazed down at Rushiasha with deep affection as the dragon obediently indulged her fantasies. She stroked the dragon king’s hair, stroking his cock in time with the practised movements of the dragon’s long tongue. Rushiasha shivered as Kleirerria’s fingers explored his cock and cloaca with glee, enticing the dragon further as his tongue moved along the spiderfolk queen’s inner walls. Kleirerria bit her lip, muffling the sound of her moaning as she sat atop the dragon king in a manner which was far too refined for the vulgar act she was committing. The sorceress’s fingers felt every little muscle twitch in Rushiasha’s cock as she toyed with the organ.

Each little sound that Rushiasha made as Kleirerria tortured him with her fingers pulsated through the spider queen’s body. Her fingers wandered all over Rushiasha’s cock deftly. The dragon king’s lips massaged Kleirerria’s vulva as he brought her closer and closer to the precipice. He couldn’t help but moan against her skin as the pleasure from the sorceress’s fingers radiated through his immobile body. His skin was on fire as Kleirerria used him. The way she glowered down at him with eyes full of condescension made him burn with gratification as her finger tickled his urethra carefully.

“That’s right, my good little dragon,” Kleirerria hummed. Her voice was just the tiniest bit strained as she watched the hexed dragon beneath her. Each little movement of Rushiasha’s tongue was sent flickers of bliss shooting through Kleirerria’s nerves. Her abdominal muscles tightened and flexed with each little motion. Her breaths were coming in shaky gasps as her legs trembled with the exertion of holding her body up in such an awkward position. Rushiasha’s tongue cradled her labia gently, tracing the outline of her pussy slowly.

Pleasure seared through Kleirerria’s veins as Rushiasha’s tongue tapped her clitoris. Her mind’s eye exploded with unseen colour as her abdominal muscles squeezed unconsciously. She was only vaguely aware of the small gasps that left her mouth as she orgasmed, her mind far more consumed with the ecstasy brought on by Rushiasha’s skilled tongue. The extra legs on her back twitched and tightened as her heart rate spiked. Her eyes blurred in and out of focus.

Just as quickly as it came on, the delightful feeling of orgasm was gone. Kleirerria crumpled, catching herself on her hands over Rushiasha’s body. The dragon king blinked up at her, the liveliness returning to his vacant eyes. Kleirerria smirked down at Rushiasha and slowly dragged herself to her feet, stepping away from the dragon’s captive body. The spiderfolk queen stretched her arms and legs, yawning quietly before she moved away from Rushiasha into her cavern.

“What about me…?” Rushiasha asked, his tail flicking back and forth in annoyance. Kleirerria paused and glanced over her shoulder with a small smirk.

“I’ll be back later to let you go,” She said and waved over her shoulder as she retreated further into her cavern, “Maybe I’ll even let you cum before you do if you’re a good boy.” She pondered aloud as the click of her heels moved further and further away from the subjugated dragon king. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with me! As always, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fabulousmurder) for updates about my work!


End file.
